


海盗先生的作死生涯

by Sucralose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose
Summary: 爱德华在发情期暴躁地到处抢船，被通缉之后谢伊前来抓人……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 9





	海盗先生的作死生涯

“……寇马克大师，圣安娜号——”

谢伊摆了摆手，示意自己知道了。他一边扶着隐隐作痛的额头，一边叹了口气。这已经是这上午损失的第五艘船了，照这个速度下去，用不了两天他手底下的船队就得全部完蛋。

“这次我们看清她的外貌了，”圣殿小兵继续向他报告，“是纯白的船帆，挂着黑旗。”

“黑旗？”谢伊猛地抬起头。

“是的。”圣殿小兵点点头，犹豫了一下，问到：“您打算怎么做？我们有两艘军舰停在附近的港口，可以出航围捕。或者挂上最高等级的悬赏让附近的私掠者击沉她。”

“……不用了，我亲自去一趟。”谢伊叹了口气，他的额头真的开始疼了，“检查好莫琳根号，通知水手们准备出航。”

***

“……到底多大的人物才值得您亲自出航啊……”

“望远镜。”谢伊无视了吉斯特一长串的抱怨，朝他一伸手，后者不情不愿地把望远镜递给他，嘴上还不肯停下：“要我说，团长就应该给你发一个最敬业员工奖……”

谢伊懒得理他，径自举起望远镜观察起来，果然在海雾后面找到了寒鸦号的身影，纯黑的旗帜飘在主桅顶端，显眼极了。也亏得爱德华始终不肯给寒鸦号挂上刺客旗，不然没准这时候消息已经传到海尔森那里了。而按照大团长的性格，直接反手扣了所有到纽约总部交流学习的刺客也说不定……这梁子可就结大了，就算卖掉十个谢伊也赔不起的那种。

“降半帆！”谢伊喊道，把望远镜塞回大副怀里。吉斯特奇怪地瞅着他：“看着了？”

“看着了。”谢伊回答。

“看着了怎么不直接用迫击炮轰她？”吉斯特叉起腰，一副见了鬼的表情，“你白砸钱升射程啦？”

谢伊看他一眼，苦笑着摇摇头：“我要是敢轰了她，大团长明天就得轰了我。”

***

谢伊原本打算借着海雾的掩护从背后悄悄接近寒鸦号，可没想到肯威船长眼尖得很，离老远就发现了莫琳根号，二话不说就是一顿迫击炮招呼过来。谢伊躲得好不狼狈，可就是不下令开炮，急得吉斯特脏话都快骂够一船了。

“你疯了吗船长！开炮啊！”大副在密集的炮火声中冲他大吼。

“闭嘴吧吉斯特！”谢伊不耐烦地回吼，“满帆！满帆航行！”

水手们一丝不苟地完成了指令，吉斯特气得在旁边直跳脚，可也只能眼睁睁地看着谢伊费劲地避开一波波炮火朝对面的船只靠近。终于，在船长的不懈努力下，她们之间只剩下不到两艘船的距离，近的足够船上的人互相看清对面的脸了。吉斯特绝望地捂住脸，却听此时谢伊攒足力气朝对方的船长大吼：“爱德华！是我！你看清楚！！”

对面的炮火奇迹般地停了下来，吉斯特从指缝里看到谢伊长长地舒了口气。他把手从脸上拿下来。“船长，这是怎么一——”

“是莫琳根！哈，这下有得赚了！开炮开炮开炮！！抢他妈的！！！”

在对方船长有些神经质的大吼中，一轮重弹整整齐齐地打在了莫琳根号的侧舷。吉斯特眼疾手快地抓住护栏防止被晃倒，余光瞥见谢伊使劲地拍了下脑门。

“果然这样才正常啊。”他的船长小声咕哝道。

***

“链弹！打坏她的帆！”

再次地与寒鸦号拉开距离后，谢伊熟练地转舵将船头对准了她，刚升级的四座马龙炮迅速开始工作，不一会就让寒鸦号的白帆肉眼可见地破烂起来。水手们爆发出一阵欢呼，谢伊却不敢怠慢，下令登船的同时特意嘱咐不许伤人，自己也跑到船的一侧伸长了脖子往对面看，把打舵的任务丢给了吉斯特。

幸运的是，寒鸦号上的水手们也暂时没有要开枪和转轮炮的意思，不幸的是，这是由于他们的船长和大副正扭打在一起。阿德瓦勒一看清莫琳根号的红帆就开始下令停火，可没想到爱德华突然大喊开炮，水手们自然是更听船长的，他一时之间想拦也拦不住。等寒鸦号彻底抛了锚，谢伊开着莫琳根往这边靠，爱德华还在脑子不清楚地下令准备反抗，甚至自己冲向了旁边的转轮炮，阿德瓦勒只好一边把他拦腰抱住，一边朝水手们大吼不许开枪。万幸水手们都知道平时船长和大副关系不错，如果没有什么内情不可能大打出手，再加上对方也没有攻击，这才选择服从了大副的指令。

于是当谢伊心急火燎地攀上摆荡绳时，看到的就是这幅场景：爱德华在阿德瓦勒的怀里又踢又打，嘴里还大声喊着什么“圣殿狗”“老子要抢船”，一脸悲愤仿佛被杀了亲生父母一样。他下意识地缩了缩脖子，突然有点犹豫到底要不要荡过去。

“寇马克！愣着干什么？赶紧管管你家Omega！”可惜，阿德瓦勒已经看到了他，并抬起头冲他大喊。谢伊只好认命地扯住绳子，看准方向，借力直接落到了爱德华上方将他扑到地上。

***

“放开我，阿德！我是在为兄弟会工作——啊！”

猝不及防被一个黑影扑到地上，爱德华下意识地朝对方龇牙，却在看清了来人的脸后收起了凶相：“谢伊？你又是打哪冒出来的？”

“……”谢伊一时不知该说什么，伸手探了探爱德华的额头，简直烫的能煎熟鸡蛋。“你发情了，肯威船长。”他耐着性子说，“你脑子不清楚。”

“什么？什么发情？我怎么不知道？”Omega皱起眉，看上去真的很迷惑，甚至还偏头往自己身上闻了闻，“我没闻到啊？”

“因为你用了掩盖剂。”阿德瓦勒插嘴道，“顺便在你质问我之前，寇马克船长，我事先并不知道他发情了，不然我打死都不会让他上船的。”

“那你就放着他随便攻击圣殿的船？”谢伊一边把Omega抱起来一边瞥了刺客一眼。阿德瓦勒是Beta，说他闻不到掩盖剂下发情的Omega味道倒还可信，但先前那五艘船就没得解释了。

“我没看清。”阿德瓦勒却耸耸肩，“谁让你们不挂十字旗的。”

谢伊还想再顶他几句，但怀里的爱德华不干了，使劲扯着他的领子要求他的注意。

“谢伊……我好难受……”他的Omega委屈巴巴地嘟囔着，“想要你操我……”

谢伊干咳一声，无视了在一旁偷笑的阿德瓦勒，抱起爱德华就往船长室走。大副侧过身给他让路，充满暗示地告诉他需要水和食物直接喊他就行，被谢伊没好气地甩了个白眼。而爱德华还在不停地嘟囔着：“谢伊操我……Alpha……Alpha操——”

“闭嘴吧你！”谢伊终于脸红了，咬着牙冲怀里的人小声低吼。爱德华瞪着眼睛，仿佛不相信他敢凶自己，嘴上越来越没把门的：“嘿你这Alpha怎么回事？你脸红什么？你难道硬不起——”

谢伊在阿德瓦勒的放声大笑中狠狠摔上了船长室的门。

***

“……爱德华，别这么使劲抱着我，让我帮你把衣服脱了先……”

“不行！”

谢伊叹了口气，感到一阵身心俱疲。发情期的爱德华跟小孩一样，无理取闹得厉害，他简直一点办法都没有。

“你打坏了我的船！”一个不注意，Omega又开始使劲地往他怀里钻，脑袋直蹭着他的颈窝，“你得赔我。”

“好好好，”谢伊无奈地给他顺毛，“一会我就拿材料给她补好帆，好不好？”

“不好，我要你把莫琳根赔给我。”Omega继续无理取闹，见谢伊一脸不赞同的表情，闹得更厉害了：“不然我就继续出去抢船，把你们圣殿的船都抢了！”

“行行好，爱德华，你跟你儿子才签了休战协议没两天，别这么快就破坏了。”

“我不管！”一提海尔森，爱德华更来劲了，恨恨地磨着牙，“谁让他扣住我的Alpha！”

“我现在不是在这吗。”谢伊无奈叹气，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。谁说Omega发情期都乖顺无比的？“你到底要不要我？不要的话我现在就开着莫琳根回纽约，你自己拿你好姑娘的桅杆解决生理问题去吧。”

“不行！”爱德华一听急了，手脚并用八爪鱼似的缠上了谢伊，“Alpha！我要Alpha！”

谢伊被他缠得动弹不得，一时间又是气恼又是烦躁。朗姆酒的气味若有若无地飘在鼻尖，即使在掩盖剂的遮盖下也能轻松挑动他的情欲。谢伊的小兄弟从到达寒鸦号甲板的那一刻就开始抬头，到现在因为Omega频繁的肢体接触已经硬得不能再硬，几乎要有些发疼了。他决定不再忍了。

谢伊一个翻身把爱德华压在身下，手上使了狠劲揪他的衣服，也不想着脱了，直接整件撕扯开来。爱德华这时反倒安静下来，仿佛对他的举动很满意似的，只发出一点轻微的哼声。谢伊一边对付他的衣服，一边狠狠照着那双嘴唇吻了下去。

“唔……”爱德华被吻得整个身子都软了下来，谢伊趁机扒下他的裤子，伸手往他胯间一摸，直接蹭了满手的水。“都这么湿了还开船？”他低声在人耳边问，惹得爱德华缩了一下，发出小猫似的呜咽。

“这是……船长的……基本素质……”Omega喘息连连，却还在嘴硬。见谢伊没了动作，他不满地瞪了他一眼，扯着他的手腕往身下送：“别废话了，快点操我，Alpha。”

“遵命，我的船长。”谢伊勾起嘴角一笑，直接往Omega的小穴里探进两根手指，逼出爱德华一声呻吟。被充分润滑的甬道紧致地吸着他的手指，简直像会说话一样朝他索要更多。

“更多！”小穴的主人发了话，眼角挂着潮红和一点点湿意。谢伊好笑地抚摸着他的金色头发，从裤子中解放出自己等待已久的阴茎，如他所愿地一插到底。

“啊！——”爱德华猛地发出一声拔高的呻吟，脑袋后仰，随即主动把腿缠上Alpha的腰。谢伊配合地开始挺动，粗长的阴茎一下下撞进花穴里，直达那个隐秘的开口。

“操，谢伊……”爱德华呻吟着，“再进去点……结住我，Alpha！”

谢伊发出一声低吼，撞开了生殖腔口，捅到柔软的内壁时爱德华发出了一声带着哭腔的尖叫。他爱怜地低头吻去Omega眼角的泪水，然后不要命似的开始冲撞。

“谢伊……操，你太赞了……就是这样……啊……”爱德华爽得直翻白眼，拿胳膊搂住他的脖子，凑上去亲吻他的嘴角。掩盖剂不知何时已经失了效，朗姆酒的气味充满了整个屋子，谢伊觉得自己就要醉死在里面了。他热情地回应着自己的Omega，叼住他的嘴唇，追逐他的舌头，直到他说不出话也发不出任何呻吟为止。过了一会，Omega似乎攀上了高潮，生殖腔突然一阵痉挛，被闷住的呜咽也陡然变了调。爱德华哭叫起来，似乎想要推开他，可谢伊恍若未闻，依旧疯狂地在生殖腔里冲撞，折磨他过于敏感的内壁。

“唔……”终于，谢伊在一个冲刺后交代了出来，Alpha的阴茎开始在他体内成结，精液一股股地射出冲刷着内壁。爱德华本能地蜷起双腿，居然因为这样的快感又经历了一次小高潮，阴茎流出透明的液体，小腹又酸又涨，把他的眼泪都逼了出来。

“怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”谢伊被他这副模样弄得慌了神，连忙问道。

“没……”爱德华抱紧他，伏在他肩头小口地喘气，“还想要……”

谢伊顿时有些哭笑不得，偏过头去轻吻Omega的额角。爱德华眯起眼睛，长长地舒了口气，静静地等待结的消散。

过了一会，谢伊感觉阴茎已经恢复到了正常大小，就要从Omega体内撤出来，却被爱德华耍赖地阻止了。他挑起眉，望向那双狡猾的蓝眼睛。

“现在清醒了？”他低声问道，在Omega的惊呼声中将他的身体翻了过来，整个压在底下，“不知道肯威船长愿不愿意解释一下为什么发情期不喝抑制剂还故意跑出来开船呢？”

“还不是为了找你……”爱德华状似委屈地说，却悄悄把屁股翘了起来，在半空中暗示性地晃了晃。谢伊愣了一下，随即猛地拍上Omega的屁股，惊出身下人一声呜咽。

“还不说实话是吧？”他恶狠狠地问，叼住金发海盗的耳垂，手也绕到前面揉搓他的乳头，直叫爱德华低喘连连。“你就是手痒了是不是，海盗先生？那五艘船你打算拿什么赔？”

“这有什么难的，肉偿呗……啊！”

谢伊猝不及防地挺进，刚刚射过一次的阴茎不知何时又硬了起来，在Omega的肉穴里到处翻搅。爱德华一边被操得浪叫连连，一边露出了一个得逞的微笑。

哼，寇马克船长，还指不定是谁偿谁呢。


End file.
